


things i want you to know

by douwebs



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Letter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwebs/pseuds/douwebs
Summary: this was meant for a special someone, i hope you see this and liked this :”)
Kudos: 2





	things i want you to know

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!(⌒ω⌒)
> 
> #1: this was written at 3:10AM, soooo, my grammar/punctuation/spelling might be off but i’ll edit later
> 
> #2: this was written for someone special to me, this is personal and relatable for both of us. 
> 
> #3: this will possibly be deleted after the special person reads this
> 
> #4: if this stays up, i’ll edit it or repost in the POV of a fanfic ¿? i’m not sure yet hehe ><

the things i want you to know.

i’m currently writing this in the late hours of the night. 

you had fallen asleep, as you sometimes do whenever you’re extremely tired. and i hope you slept and rested well for work tomorrow, (you deserve to feel well rested and energized <3).

i wanted to write things i want you to know as of August 14th 2020. 

i couldn’t stop thinking about you, and how amazing you are. and how i have fallen in love with you, 

your smile,

your laugh,

your jokes,

your stories,

your personality,

your touch,

your one dimple,

your singing voice,

the way your hair is either spikey or floofy,

the way your hair feels whenever i play with it,

how i could hear your heartbeat whenever i lay my head on your chest,

how you’re always so positive and loving, 

i fell in love with you in every aspect possible. i love everything about you, even your “flaws”, but you don’t have any in my eyes.

you’re flawless. 

i love you for who you are.

i appreciate you so much.

do you remember when..,

we first met and i was so shy, but you were still kind and understanding to me,

when we went to the park and just sat in my car, cuddled, drank boba tea and listened to music, 

when i would randomly come over and spend time with you,

when we went to the drive in movie theater and ate a bunch of snacks,

when you locked us out of both our cars somehow,

when we met up and went shopping together and then went to a scenic view,

when we drove out to the country roads,

when you took me along to work,

when we just played video games for most of the day,

when we would just enjoy each other’s company, no matter what day or time. 

no matter what we did, no matter where we were, every time i was with you, i enjoyed every second of it.

i want to make more memories with you.

i want to spend more time with you. 

i want to make more playlists for you.

i want to keep staying up till 1am just texting you.

i want to keep playing video games with you.

i want to do everything with you. 

you mean so much to me, i don’t know what i would do without you or how i would live without you. 

you make my life so bright and happy, you make me smile whenever i get a notification from you, hearing your voice makes me happy, seeing you makes me happy, 

you make me feel so happy.

i want to love, care, support, protect and be there for you every single second, minute, hour, day, week, month and year that comes our way.

i will never give up or let you go, if an issue or problem comes our way; we will get through it.

mahal kita. (ෆ ͒•∘̬• ͒)◞ 

i love you so much, and you mean so much to me. you’re the best, and i don’t want anyone else but you. 

you have all my love and support. my heart is yours and yours only.  
<3

**Author's Note:**

> i love you so much, sososososoososo much!! 
> 
> how dare you be on my mind so much >:(  
> (jkjk i don’t mind <3)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this though ( ◡‿◡ ♡)
> 
> i luv u !! i’ll text u once i wake up hehe~~ goodnight u dork <3


End file.
